


Truth or Dare?

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [19]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: "mike stop" whispers dont stop, 10/10- IGN, Blow Jobs, CANT STOP ME, Fluff and Smut, House of Leaves, I AM BLUSHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW, IM LAUGHING SO AHRD, Kinda Crack, M/M, MIKE SWALLOWS, Mild Smut, Office Blow Jobs, Pike - Freeform, Truth or Dare, aaaaaaaah, and scotts kinda like, fnaf - Freeform, its not gay if you dont swallow, mentions of - Freeform, mike is good at dick sucking, nice, nice combination hannah good job, not really crack its just kinda some comedy, smut and comedy, well guess what, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe in a dual universe or something. Like House of Leaves."</p><p> "Please tell me you did not just mention House Of Leaves in this conversation. Like are we actually friends?"</p><p> "Mike I will physically fight you if you say something bad about House Of Leaves."</p><p> </p><p>[Scott Cawthon please forgive me i have sinned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i kinda wrote this over two days and i had a different mind set on each like today i finished it and i was super pissed and wanted some crack/comedy kind of stuff but yesterday i wanted it to be kinda cute and fluffy so through out this its gonna change and i ran out of ideas so fuck u its good okay

Authors note: Mike how dare you House of Leaves is my SHIT  
Anyway, I have an 8 part Pike fic coming out this week; cool huh? Just gotta prewrite the first few chapters so I don't get overwhelmed. Also, Schools ending soon, FUCK YYYYEEEE

Note: Mike has a foul ass mouth man like come on MiKE UR A GROWN UP PLS STOp

Also if your name is Jen Hoffman get ur meme ass out of here ur not allowed to read this//

What are you, twelve?" Mike hissed, his eyes not looking up from the cameras.

"Maybe in a dual universe or something. Like House of Leaves."  
"Please tell me you did not just mention House Of Leaves in this conversation."  
"Mike I will physically fight you if you think House of Leaves is shitty."

"You won't do anything you baby. You want to play truth or dare."

"It'll pass the time."

"Yeah, in hell, where you belong."

Scott frowned and threw a crinkled piece of paper at the back of his co-workers head. "You're either going to play or I'm going to personally keep rambling."  
Mike turned around with a frown. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really?" Scott grinned and leaned in from his office chair. "Well, it was 1987, around five years ago when this kid named J-"

"STOP. ILL PLAY." Mike covered his ears and stuck out his tongue at Scott. "Fuck your ramblings and shit dude, you sound like you're eighty."  
"I'm twenty six."

"You're old."

"Mike you're literally two years younger than me."

"Shut the fuck up and let's play." He crossed his arms and set the camera on the desk- the animatronics had been quiet that night. At least everyone except Bonnie, who was currently laying on the table in the party room being weird.  
He had four hours to waste.

Scott spinned his chair around and crossed his legs. "Truth or dare, Schmidt?"  
He shrugged. "Dare."

"I dare you to...hm..." He glanced around the room searching for ideas. "Lick that cobweb."

Mike glanced up at where he was pointing.

"Oh hell no," he hissed. "That shits gross. You're supposed to be a clean freak or whatever."

"This isn't me, is it?"

Mike rolled his eyes and stepped up from his chair, and stood on his tippy toes.  
'Fuck my life.'

He put his tongue to the thick cobweb and watched as it sprang up and down, and a part of it broke off into his mouth. He took his sleeve of his jacket and started to wipe his mouth out on it.

"You actually did it!" Scott laughed a bit and tried to stifle the rest with his hands. "You're gross, I bet you ate a spider or something."

"Don't tell me that!" He shook his head. "I'm terrified of spiders and ANYTHING that is tiny, and has lots of legs or eyes!"

"That's what you get for making fun of House of Leaves." 

"Truth or Dare, Asshole?"

"Truth."

"You would pick truth." Mike murmured, crossing his arms. "Well, I guess I could use this to get embarrassing information out of you." He leaned in slightly, a grin on his face. "You ever do it with a dude?"  
Scott's face turned a slight pink. "Woah woah! What the heck was that?"  
"My question. You ever do it with a dude?"  
"I pass."

"No passing, bitch," Mike chuckled. "You ever, do it with a guy? Like actually do the do?"  
Scott sighed and leaned on his arm. "Yeah."  
He sure as hell wasn't expecting that.  
"Woah. Oh dude you definitely don't look like...I mean, I thought you would have a girlfriend or something."  
"I've had both."  
"Top or bottom?"  
"What?"  
"We're you top or bottom?"  
"Hey, that's another turn."  
Mike frowned and crossed his arms once more. "Come to on. Tell me just for fucks sake."  
"I've been...both."

He almost couldn't stop himself from laughing- he couldn't imagine Scott, someone so tall and handsome, and definitely not bottom looking....

Hold on, thoughts. That's not-

"Truth or dare?"  
"Huh? Truth."

"Since you seem so- curious- have YOU ever done something with a guy?"  
Mike shook his head. "Nah."

"With a girl, then?"

Maybe Scott wouldn't tell anyone about his sexual inactivity.

"Just once."

"Only once? Really?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"I don't know. Just seems like you'd be... I don't know, all around?"

"Scott C. Did you just call me a man whore?"

"I never called you that!"

Mike shook his head. "Rude."

"Sorry, one time wonder."

His face lit up with embarrassment. "Scott, you little fuck!" He stood up from his seat and walked the three feet to Scott's chair, punching him in his shoulder (maybe a little harder than he would have liked.)

Scott put an arm around his shoulder and gasped, as if he had just been impaled with an arrow.

"Oh- sorry, I really didn't mean to do it that hard! I just-"  
Before he knew it, Scott had flashed a devilish smile before grabbing Mike by the back and tugging him down into his lap, his hands slowly reaching to his ribs where he fluttered his hands over them, making Mike spark up with the feeling of being tickled.

"No! S-stop!"

He was laughing and crying at the same time- he HATED being tickled. He squirmed uncontrollably in Scott's lap as the older man above him tickled him relentlessly.

"No. Stop, p-please-!"

Mike had gotten tired around a minute or two of being tickled, and his body gave up with squirming and decided to just start to lay down in the warmth of his lap. Scott stopped his relentless fluffy touches and wrapped an arm empty-mindedly around Mike.

For a few seconds, they hadn't even realized what kind of position they were in. It was all just comfortable.

"Uh..." Scott took his arm from around Mike. "Dude?"

Mike didn't look up. His eyes were closed and he simply leaned on Scott's chest.

Scott glanced down at him and ran a finger through his hair.

"Fuck me," He growled. "Now i have to watch the cameras..."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Mike chuckled.

Scott jumped a bit- he actually thought he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, you asshole."

"Dude, you like, had an arm around me and everything. You're so in LOVE." Mike grinned and placed his hands down, getting up in Scott's face and shit.

"Uh..."

Mike was confused as Scott's face had gotten a deep red color.

Oh my god, his hands were on his dick.

His virgin hands, on Scotts actual DICK. HIS TOTALLY IN-LOVE-WITH-MIKE DICK. 

Although, he kinda didn't wanna move them. He felt something going on down there- but quickly removed his hands with his face going as red as a tomato. Scott grinned and got back in Mike's face, blush still all over him and everything.

"Oh? You just totally touched my dick dude. You're the one in love."

Mike frowned but didn't get up.

"Really? Really?" Mike put his forehead to Scott's. "Truth or dare, asshole."

"Dare."

"I dare you- to let me see if i can make you moan."

Woah there pal.

"Uh- that's completely unconventional. Especially in the workplace-"

Scott glanced down. It was probably too late, Mike already had his hands down there, on his zipper, pulling it down. And the worst part was he was actually getting hard, like, how embarrassing. He was touched once.

"Seriously- You've never even done it with someone before- you're inexperienced. Dont let me take your first time-"

Mike didn't care though, it was now or never. And he wanted to, too. 

So Scott's pants were down, and his half-hard dick was totally exposed, and Mike was on his knees. And oh god, he was getting harder just looking at him in that position. 

"Okay. So- i, uh, just do this, right?" He placed his lips around the tip and god, it felt really warm.

"Ah- i- yeah."

And Mike's mouth slowly wrapped around it further down, his hand holding his dick in place so his mouth could work. He looked like it was an art or something, like something that he needed to do carefully as if to not break.

And damn, he was a natural.

Halfway through, he even started to hollow his cheeks. Like fuck.

And then he even started to deep throat. Scott didn't even force him, knowing it was his first time and all, all he did was grab onto some of the brown locks of Mike's head and pull a bit. He did that all on his own.

The first time he gagged, but he kept going at it, taking his full length into his mouth- and it felt good.

"Fuck- Mike- i'm gonna come-"

He couldnt help but thrust his hips upward a bit, hoping silently that Mike would stop, because he couldnt hold back anymore.

And he came in his mouth.

That literally just happened, and Mike let it happen.

"F-fuck! Did you just...?" Scott hissed, watching as Mike regained his balance from being on his knees, wiping his lips. 

"Do what?"

"THAT."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott sighed and covered his face from Mike's eyes.

"At least let me return the favor."

"I dont have a boner, dick head."

When he stood up, though, it was clearly visible. 

What a night, quiet night at Fazbears Pizza.


End file.
